


Storms Driving Away Storms

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Monochrome, but not a sexy one, i'm bad at tagging these tbh lmao, it's a shower scene, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: A short scene in which Blake needs support. Weiss provides.This story was inspired by a one word prompt from Dash -- Thank you so much for your help!Dedicated forever to my Angel. I love you.





	Storms Driving Away Storms

A deep, relieved sigh escaped Blake's lips as she finally stepped into the steaming stream of water that fell. She soaked her midnight black locks, brushing the water through with her hands and letting the water fall across her body, droplets slipping across her and falling away. It had been a long, long time since she'd been able to properly get a shower in – Menagerie had plenty of fantastic baths, but a shower was rare. Showers were more Blake's style anyway – just enough time to be left with one's thoughts, and much better for singing in. She wouldn't bother singing today, though...the exhaustion that came from that level of transit between continents was even more tiring than it used to be.

Blake let her amber-gold eyes open up, contemplating. With the way the world was going...the fights she had ahead, the fights she'd already had to fight through. The pressure that weighed in on her from every angle, the sheer crushing force, it was suffocating her. Blake reached over to the shelf nearby, pulling a lightly floral scented soap, working it into a lather into her long tresses as her thoughts raced onwards, continuing to let both her hands and thoughts do their work.

She closed her eyes again, working almost by muscle memory as she pulled the shower poof from her space, worked more soap into it, and scrubbed herself down – arms, to chest, to legs, rinsing off now and then, until she was finished there, and...then she just...dropped, in a way, sitting down in the simulated rainstorm.

Why do I have to deal with all of this? she thought. I'm nobody special. I'm not...

Her thoughts consumed, they kept working through her mind, slowly as they went, like a thick tar that smothered her from within. She let her head droop. Between the White Fang, the Fall of Beacon, the way she had left her friends, her lover. The constant instinct of fight or flight staying so far to the latter that she forgot the first existed.

What's wrong with me?

The question echoed through her mind as her eyes searched her body, as if it were to give her an answer. Her flesh, marred with the scars of old memories long past, felt...wrong. Her whispered venomous words, it bit into her and gave her a poison more potent than any nightshade. She didn't...deserve this, did she? Did... She did?

Mixed with the falling water came tears. Heaving cries. Painful memories of what she had done and what she had run from. They all came flooding to her, escaping through teardrops. Blake's arms latched around herself, hugging tightly, fingers gripping at her arms as she let her head fall back, mouth open in a silent scream that would not come out as she fell in on herself. It was too much for her, at times. And it had been so, so long since she had let the monsters free from their cage.

Sometimes, they overpowered her.

Blake just held tight. She stayed like she was, under the hot water cascading over her, leaving herself to – in her mind – suffer as she had made others suffer. Without words, without anything but themselves. She deserved it, she told herself. And yet, despite her silence, she still gave a solid jump when a gentle hand laid itself on her shoulder, eyes shooting open to see the concerned look of her dear angel.

“Blake, sweetheart, please talk to me baby. What's wrong? C'mon. Stand up and let me wash your back while you talk.” Weiss was already stepping into the shower with her – Blake went along with the guidance, small whimpers escaping her as she stood, leaning against the wall as she did. Weiss took the shower poof from where it was discarded, and began slowly and gently running it across Blake's shoulderblades and down her back. “Talk to me baby.”

Blake's voice seemed to shiver as she finally spoke, helping Weiss by pulling her locks over her shoulder. “I just...I'm...so sorry,” she said. “I'm so sorry for running. For hurting you. For hurting everyone. For...everything, for having to deal with me. For...” She trailed on, rambling, giving reason after reason she felt remorse. Silently, Weiss listened, she continued to wash the faunus' back, rhythmic and cool as she did.

“Sweetheart,” she responded, when Blake finally trailed into silence again. “I forgive you. I'll always forgive you for that.” Blake started to fall back to her cries, physically sliding over a little until Weiss came to hold her up, dropping the poof, letting water rinse away the suds, until she herself came to hold her lover, flesh-to-flesh, arms wrapping around the taller of the two and keeping her held steady.

“You came back. You're here. And you know what? That heals so much more than anything else does, you being back and being here. You might have left for Menagerie, Blake, but you never left me. You never left any of us, as much as you're going to think you did. Because you came back.” Weiss gently helped Blake turn around, bringing her into a tight, supportive embrace.

“You're here. And I love you. And that's all that matters to me.”

Blake's crying had subsided down into quiet shivers and sniffles here and there, just holding tightly onto Weiss. The warmth she seemed to have, the love and care and ease of heart resonated in Blake. The dark thoughts that plagued her, swept away in a snowstorm. “I love you, Weiss. So, so, so much. I never want you to hurt, and I want you to stay so much. Please. Stay forever with me.”

Weiss simply nodded. “I will.”

Blake squeezed tighter, and she whimpered slightly as the last of her sadness and anxiety melted out with the tears on her cheeks, in turn lost to the shower that washed her clean. A wave of exhaustion crossed over her, and everything about her relaxed, dropping away into a sort of peace. Blake pulled back some, standing on her own, eyes half-drooped closed as she looked up at her lover, her ivory drifts fallen free in the water, small tears in her eyes. Blake brought a hand up to Weiss' cheek, her thumb moving to brush slightly at the scar across her eye.

It felt like a reminder, to her, that she wasn't...alone. She was scarred, yes – both were. But neither of them wanted to let those scars control them, despite how at times it felt like they did, coming from the blackest reaches of their minds and rolling over them like a hellish summer storm. The pair of them would always be there, for each other, though, it felt. The port in a storm, the rock to lean against, the shoulder to cry on.

Weiss gave a small smile. “Would you mind washing my back, next...?”

Blake returned that small smile. “Nothing would make me happier,” she responded.


End file.
